When processing a concurrent task, an application server in the conventional technology usually performs parallel processing on multiple service requests by using a multi-process mode, each process independently executes a corresponding processing task, and a response is generated from a processing result and is returned to a corresponding client.
However, under a highly concurrent environment, a service server needs to be added according to a service requirement. If the multi-process mode is used, when a service server is added or deleted, a protocol for interprocess communication needs to be configured according to a service requirement, which results in high maintenance overheads.